Define Irony ReaderXDave
by strange-is-easier
Summary: You have a difficult job, and anyone else would probably agree. The last thing you need is for someone to bother you when you're supposed to be getting stuff done, and yet Dave Strider somehow continues to annoy you without fail. (Rated T because of my tendency to swear)
1. Chapter 1

"No," you repeated for what you are pretty sure was the fifth time.

"Oh come on _, please?" Jade asked again her puppy dog eyes taking up half her face.

"Jade, for the last time, we cannot keep it," you stated firmly.

"But look at him" she said holding up the white puppy she had carried into your apartment not moments ago, "he's so cute, and I promise that I will take care of him, you don't need to do a thing." You sighed and pinched the bridge of your nose.

"Jade we cannot afford a dog, I know that you are saying that you can pay for him yourself, but be reasonable, you just lost your job and I'm sorry if I sound mean but I don't want to have to pay for him." She looked at you again with those unnaturally large eyes of hers before letting out a sigh. She then turned her head down looking at the small dog in her arms.

"Yeah I get it, I'll bring him to the shelter then," she said, dejected. Turning towards the front door she reached for her keys. God she looked so sad and pitiful; it was making you feel horrible, you looked over at the clock on the wall above your couch, 10:45 p.m.

"Wait," you said slightly grimacing at the control a sad Jade had over you, "It's too late for you to be driving halfway across town, the little guy can stay here tonight and you can take him to the shelter tomorrow morning, okay." She turned back around to look at you.

"Really," She practically screamed engulfing you and a very surprised dog in a hug, "Thank you so much!" She released you from her hold before resituating the puppy back into its original position in her arms.

"You are very welcome," you replied slightly laughing at your roommate's eccentric behavior, "But I swear if I find any puke and or poop, you are cleaning it up and I'm not talking to you for a week."

"Yes ma'am," she said pulling up the puppy so that his eyes connected with hers, "Now I suppose that you are very hungry so let's go get you some food." She turned on her heel and walked into the kitchen, the dog expertly tucked under her arm. You watched her march through the kitchen door and you let out a long yawn.

"Hey," you yelled at the now closed kitchen door, "I'm going to sleep, make sure that dog doesn't start barking and wake me up." Jade's muffled voice replied back still holding that happy tone.

"Okay, night _!" You smiled and walked halfway down the hallway to your room before you remembered that tomorrow was Friday. "Shit" you swore silently in your head. Fridays meant Striders. The Striders are two boys that can also be known as the most annoying people on the planet. The older one may be polite but the younger kind of ruined the Strider name by always pissing you off. He always does the weirdest shit then claims it was all in the name of 'irony'. You're pretty sure that he has no idea what the definition of irony is because the crap that he pulls is usually borderline imbecilic. Being a bartender to a fairly popular night club really doesn't give you the time or patience for stuff like that. The two boys usually come to the club every Friday and stay until about an hour before closing. You've tried telling the bouncer to keep them out but apparently the older Strider is dating him. You dragged both of your hands down your face and groaned in frustration. This was great you absolutely loathed working on Fridays just because of this guy. You've tried to get your hours changed but your boss hates you for refusing to out with him. Jade always thinks that you're overreacting, but you think that if she had to work while some guy was trying to get your attention all night only to tell you the stupidest shit that even she would get a little irritated sometimes. Your other friends have claimed that he likes you, and really if he did it would not surprise you, although you would hope that most guys would get past elementary school behavior. Geez just thinking about this guy was giving you a headache, you pulled a hand through your (h/c) hair and walked into your bedroom. Well there was no use stressing about it tonight you need sleep, especially if you need to deal with that asshole tomorrow.

Bark, what the hell was that, bark, why are there noises, bark, where is it coming from. You pushed your head out from under your blankets and stayed there for at least a minute before you could get your thoughts together. God you hated mornings and having a barking dog in your house just made them that much worse. Using your legs you kicked the rest of your blankets off and walked down the hallway still stuck in that morning daze.

"Jade! What did I say about that dog barking?!" You yelled almost to the kitchen door. You pushed the door open and looked at her sitting on the floor in front of the dog that was now munching happily on something that looked suspiciously like your leftover ham.

"I'm sorry _ he just got so exited over all the food he was getting," she said with an apologetic smile.

"If you make me coffee then I shall forgive you," you replied with a yawn and took a seat at the table.

"I don't know how you can drink that stuff it tastes gross," she said getting up from her spot on the floor and walking over to the coffeepot.

"And I don't know how you can be up so early and still be in a good mood," you say laying your head on the table. She giggles and pulls out the coffee stuff.

"Well you see _ I was born with natural sweetness, you know the saying sugar and spice with everything nice," she said and stuck the filter into the machine. You groan in acknowledgement before the two of you fall into a comfortable silence. You're about to fall back asleep on the table when you hear the same irritating noise that woke you up from your first slumber.

"Why is that thing still making noise," You say begrudgingly your head still resting on the table.

"Come on _ it's just because he doesn't know better," she said placing a cup of coffee next to your head.

"You're taking him to the shelter this morning right?" You ask sitting up and reaching for the cup.

"Yes, I'm going to bring him to the shelter then go job hunting _again_," she says sitting across from you at the table.

"Okay, I've got the late shift tonight and I'm probably going to take a nap, so if you do come home try to be quiet," you say sipping from your cup of coffee.

Why is it that people need money to live, why can't we go back to trading like the settlers? Wouldn't that make things like twenty times easier, although you need to have something to trade and considering you had no talents you probably wouldn't last long. You took your phone from your pocket and checked the time, it was almost midnight and the two Striders where bound to show up any second.

"Hey bartender how about a few drinks," _speak of the devil_ you thought turning around only to be face to face with a pair of dark aviators. You sneered at him and turned back towards the shelves of liquor.

"Of course, what'll it be," you replied sarcastically, already reaching for his usual order.

"Actually I'm celebrating today so I won't be having my usual," he said resting his elbows on the bar. You look at him over your shoulder.

"Is that so?" You say keeping your expression uninterested.

"Aren't you going to ask why I'm celebrating?" he says with a smirk.

"Personally I don't care," you say turning all the way around to face him again.

"Well you should care because I got a new job." Why in the world should I care about that?

"When is it you will be placing your order?" You say trying to change the subject, but he ignores you and continues.

"Yep it's a nice DJ gig at _The Green Sun_." You freeze and your entire mind goes blank. You really weren't sure what expression your face was showing but apparently he had gotten the reaction he was looking for because his smirk grew twice as big. _There was no way this was happening_ you thought to yourself _he must be kidding_. You weren't sure how long you had been standing there but by the time you finally put your thoughts together he was gone. You ran your hands over your face the look of shock remaining.

"Hey Gamzee," you said turning towards your fellow bartender, "I'm gonna go on my break okay." He turns his attention from his conversation with the tan mohawked regular to look at you.

"Alright sis but be quick it's busy tonight." You simply nod before running off towards the bathroom. Quickly as possible you slip into a stall and slam your head into the door. _Why is it all the bad things happen to me, _you think glaring at _The Green sun _flyer taped to the inside of the stall. It's official, you have the worst job in the world.

"And that sums up the worst day of work ever," you say your face still securely hidden in your arms.

"Geez that sounds soooooooo horrible," a sarcastic voice says from across the table. You lift your head up and rest your chin on your crossed arms glaring at the overdramatic blonde.

"Vriska just shut up okay this guy has ruined Fridays for me, and considering the fact that I now have to work with him he'll probably ruin every other day for me as well," you say with an irritated tone.

"Now now _ this is no reason for hostility, I understand that you are frustrated but please be civil," a voice to your right says attempting to defuse the situation.

"Yeah _ be civil," Vriska says smirking in a way that reminds you of another more irritating blonde. You considered spiting a retort back at her but you where way to tired to be taking place in a yelling match right now. You sighed and turned your head to look at the person on your right.

"What should I do?" You ask Kanaya with a tired voice. She simply looks at you with pity before shrugging her shoulders.

"If you're going to complain so much then just quit!" You leaned forward in your seat to look at Karkat from the other side of Kanaya.

"It's not that easy, Jade just lost her job and if I don't work who will?" You say finally removing your head from the tabletop.

"Well, lookth like you're jutht going to have to deal with it," says the boy sitting across from Karkat. You look up at him before letting out another one of your infamous sighs.

"You're right Sol there is literally nothing I can do about it right now unless I want to go out with my boss." Everyone at the table gives shoots you a grimace mixed with pity.


	2. Chapter 2

You're really starting to wonder if that guy is really from this planet, because nothing human should piss off you this much. It's been 10 days since Dave started and your back is currently facing him as you pretend to be busy cleaning the liquor shelves. It's not until you hear the slamming of a door that you look up.

"Lord English," you yell at the man currently walking by the bar towards his office, "Dave is sexually harassing me."

"Deal with it," your boss spits back at you with a sneer before continuing his walk through the empty club. Letting out a sigh of defeat you turn towards the annoying male.

"Whoa you weren't kidding he really does hate you," he said watching the man slam the door to his office. When he turned back towards the bar there was a frown on your face.

"No he's just mad that I won't go out with him," you say with tired eyes. Suddenly there is some type of alcohol being spit out at you. You give Dave an incredulous look as he coughs out the rest of the golden liquid. "Are you okay?" you ask, silently wishing he didn't have on his shades so you could try to depict his weird behavior.

"Yeah I'm fine," he says using his hand to brush off your concern. You hand him a few paper towels to clean up his spit take. Mumbling a quiet thanks he wipes off the bar keeping his eyes glued to his task. Giving him one last look you decided to just leave him and talk with Roxy until the club opened.

The music was deafening but you had to admit that Dave was a pretty good DJ; it was no wonder that he had gotten hired. He had also gained the club a lot of business (mostly of the female variety) and the club was practically stuffed to the brim. Using your sleeve you wiped off the sweat off your face and sighed. This was supposed to be the easy shift and you where exhausted, the busier nights are going to be hell.

"This crowd is insane, I don't even have enough time to test out the drinks," Roxy says as she reached past you for a bottle. You sighed and checked your phone for the third time in the last five minutes urging it to go faster so that you could be done. You only had like twenty minutes left but you still felt like it was to far off.

"Yo (Last name) I need a drink," you turned towards Dave grabbing a glass and a few bottles. Pouring the drink with practiced skill he looked up at you. "Geez you look like crap," you glared at him and shoved the glass across the bar into his hands.

"Wow it's no wonder you're just covered in bitches," you spat at him while attending to another sleazy drunken asshole. He gives you a strange look before shaking his head and slipping his poker face back into place and pulling up a stool.

"Seriously you look super sick, do you feel okay?" he asks a slight undertone of concern slipping into his voice.

"Why do you care?" you say with a tired voice as you rub small circles into your temples.

"Well despite what you seem to believe I'm not a complete asshole," he says leaning on the bar towards you. You shoot him a suspicious glace before letting out a small sigh.

"No I'm not okay, this place is has never this busy on a weekday and I really didn't get much sleep last night," you say grabbing a few glasses. He frowns and takes a sip of his drink watching you work.

"Then why are you working? Why are you not at home sleeping?" He asks.

"Because if I skip English will have my ass," you say grabbing bottles and pouring more drinks.

"Okay so your boss hits on you, makes you come to work feeling like shit, only to work you to the bone, why the fuck haven't you quit yet?" he asks.

"Mostly because I can't, my roommate just lost her job and right now I'm the only one keeping us both alive," you say sliding more drinks into the _lovely customers _hands, "Speaking of jobs shouldn't you be doing yours."

"And here we were getting along for a few moments," he says getting up from his seat and grabbing his drink.

You slammed your locker and leaned against it basking in the afterglow of a finished shift. _Home, sleep,_ two things that sounded like absolute heaven right about now. Heaving your bag over your shoulder you started towards the exit cutting through the throngs of people. Exiting the building of booze and desperation you say a quick hello to Jake before walking down the street towards your apartment disgruntled and tired.

"Hey now a girl like you shouldn't be walking all alone," you turn towards the voice expecting a pair of aviators and an annoying smirk, but instead you're greeted with pointy anime shades and a slightly less annoying smirk. Standing before you is the elder Strider, Dirk.

"Are you offering?" you ask sarcastically putting a hand on your hip and imitating his smirk. He just chuckles and walks in front of you.

"Well I would hate it if you where mugged on my watch," he said as you fell into to step next to him.

"Don't worry about me to much I've always got my handy dandy mace, besides shouldn't you be keeping your boyfriend company," you say gesturing back at Jake.

"Jake will be fine without me, but I needed to talk to you about something," he says still looking strait ahead. You look up at him with narrowed eyes and furrowed eyebrows.

"Okay, shoot," you say putting both your hands behind your back.

"What's your opinion on Dave?" He asks making you pause for a moment in confusion and surprise.

"Why are you asking me this?" You say catching up to him again, he doesn't answer and you think over the question for a moment, "Well most of the time he's an annoying pain in the ass but I suppose he has his moments." He smiles and looks down at you.

"That's all I needed to hear," he says turning back around and 'striding' towards the club. You quirk an eyebrow at his strange behavior but quickly shrug it off as you walk the remaining block to your apartment. _Weirdness must be a Strider thing._

_Why is it that the one time you're right about something it has to be about backbreaking labor? _You think to yourself as you spit in a lecherous customers drink. It was now Friday and you where a little bit pissed off that your prediction about Friday's being hell had been nearly spot on. Dave had visited your _humble _bar quite a few times over the course of the night and for once you hadn't felt like smashing a bottle over his head. That was right you where actually beginning to enjoy the company of dick-head Dave Strider, oh yes you could hear the almost endless I told you so being spouted from Vriska's mouth now.

"Hey sis I don't mean to interrupt that miraculous daydream that you got going on but I was wondering if you could motherfucking help me," turning towards Gamzee you murmured a quick apology before helping a few drunken cocky assholes get even more drunken and cocky. One of said assholes then decides that smacking your ass is the best way to get you into bed and you turn to glare at the man wishing that you could punch him without getting fired. Deciding against being homeless and hungry you turn back towards the bottles and try to ignore the repulsive feeling of his wandering eyes. Just as you're grabbing bottles and filling glasses you hear a thud and some cursing. Turning back towards the nauseating man you note that a familiar head of blonde hair and black sunglasses.

"Dave? Where did that guy go?" you ask approaching him.

"What guy?" he says keeping his perfect poker face in place. Giving him your infamous 'you're kidding right' stare you lean over the bar to look at the repulsive man who was too drunk to even get back on his feet. Then letting lose words that would make a sailor cringe he manages to turn so he's looking up at you and Dave.

"You little prick!" He yells before kicking Dave's stool. You watch the tall chair fall to the floor and the man smiles in triumph before noting a certain annoying blonde perched on top of the bar.

"Dude, get off my bar!" You yell before pushing him to the ground yourself. The horrid man shoots you a smirk and you reply with a grimace and look back towards Dave just to make sure you hadn't killed him or something. He's already back on his feet and you where pretty sure he was glaring, but it was kind of hard to tell with his shades.

"The lady obviously wants to hang out with me, get lost freak," the man on the floor spits, Dave just looks down at him then back at you. He makes a move to cut back through the crowd but you grab the collar of his shirt.

"Don't you dare leave me alone with this asshole," you whisper into his ear. He just smirks at you before gesturing at something across the crowd. Next thing you know Equius is grabbing the man by the arm and dragging him out of the club. Releasing Dave you let your eyes follow the man out before you turn to look at him.

"How is it that you have the bouncers at your beck and calls when they don't even listen to a word I say?" you say crossing your arms.

"Charisma?" he says shrugging his shoulders.

"Charisma my ass," you mutter and take a few more orders.

"Hey you should be grateful I saved your lovely ass," he says picking up the tipped over stool. You glare at him over your shoulder while trying to hide the blush that has taken over your face.

"You're right," you say letting out a breath, "Thank you for helping me."

"Not a problem _," he says smirking at you before cutting back through the crowd to his booth.

The world officially hates you, it was supposed to be your day of relaxing and sleep but Jade decided that it would be a good idea to have a movie night. So you where cleaning up your mess of a kitchen along with gathering snacks from your already empty cupboards. Jade was in the other room gathering blankets and making the worlds greatest fort.

"You know it's not really fair that I'm cleaning while you're building a fort like a two year old," you yelled into the other room.

"Well then it's a good thing I'm all done then," she said walking into the kitchen, "Is there something you need help with?"

"Nah I'm good, but I've got to ask, who all is coming to this shindig?" you say shutting off the sink and turning to look at her.

"Well let's see," she said then started naming off people on her fingers, "The Lalondes, Kanaya, Karkat, Gamzee, Tavros, John, and…" She pauses and you shoot her a suspicious look.

"And?" you say crossing your arms.

"And, both of the Striders," she mumbles quickly.

"Jade!" you yell quickly uncrossing your arms and giving her a look of horror.

"I'm sorry John had invited Dave and apparently Roxy is good friends with Dirk and I knew that you where going to get mad but I didn't know what to do," she says in a rush before shrinking into herself.

"Oh my god he knows where I live," you say covering your face with both of your hands.

"Well technically John said that it was a party at my house, so I don't he knows that you live here," she says quietly.

"Then there's still hope," you say removing your hands and heading down the hallway to your room with Jade right behind you, "If I leave before he gets here then he'll never have to know." Even you had to admit it was a far fetched plan but just the thought of the guy invading your personal life made you cringe.

"_ please you're being a ridiculous, you can't stay out all night," she says as you gather your phone along with a change of clothes and a few other necessities.

"Watch me," you say heading towards the door; then swinging said door wide open you're met with proof that the world hates you, because behind the door is a head of blonde hair and black shades.


	3. Chapter 3

_God this movie sucks, _you think to yourself as you reach for another one of the bottles that Roxy had brought. After the awkward surprise at the door there had been a lot of laughing from both the Striders, it wasn't long before the other guests arrived, Roxy with a few bottles of booze _(God bless her)_. You where now all watching some movie that John had picked out, Con hair or something like that, John seemed to be the only one who was into it. Dave then noticed your excessive drinking and leaned over to whisper something in your ear.

"You know if you keep that up you'll end up in some sort of alcohol induced coma."

"Better then being here with you watching some terrible ass movie," you whispered right back.

"Ouch you wound me _," he says imitating hurt.

"Whatever," you say getting up and cutting through the groups of half asleep people towards the kitchen hoping to get away from the constant annoyance that is Dave Strider. Your hopes are crushed when he follows you and sits on the counter.

"Did you need something?" you ask facing him.

"Nah," he says shaking his head. Scowling you reach into your own alcohol stash and pull out a bottle of rum and a bottle of vodka. "You gonna share?" he says jumping down from his perch on the counter.

"Nah," you say imitating him and cracking open the bottle of rum. He just walks over and steals it from your hands taking a few gulps of the liquid before handing it back to you; following his example you also take a few gulps and let the warmness spread across your body.

When the two of you finally get to the bottom of the bottle you're on the floor giggling like a teen at four in the morning. Dave is leaning on the counter and smirking at you from across the room.

"Daaave, come 'ere," you slur patting the spot next to you on the floor. He obeys your drunken command and sits next to you still smirking.

"Yes _?" He says leaning closer to your face.

"You are really annoying," you say bursting into a fit of giggles not noticing how Dave's smile falls slightly, "but you are also really nice," you say this time with a serious face, "For saving me from that ass grabber and keeping me company when work is like hell." Dave gives you an odd look before standing back up. You give him a confused expression before he leans down and picks you up off the floor. You break into another fit of giggles and grab onto his neck.

"Which way to your room?" he whispers into your ear.

"Down the hallway it's the door that has magic inside," you whisper back and he chuckles at your behavior. He then cuts through the living room of sleeping humans and goes down the hallway stopping at each door and asking if there's magic inside. You giggle every time until he finally reaches your room and shoulders open the door. The moment he sets you on the bed you're fast asleep.

There are a few downsides to getting drunk off your ass, one being the hangover, and the other is when you can't remember a thing the next morning.

"Morning," you look up to see Jade in your doorway holding a glass of water and what looks to be a bottle of Tylenol.

"Morning," you mutter sitting up and rubbing your eyes. She gives you a small smile and walks over to you shaking a pill into your hands and handing you the glass. You quickly put the pill in your mouth and take a swallow from the glass.

"Thanks," you say casting a tired look up at her, _oh god she's smirking,_ you must have done something really stupid last night, "Okay what exactly did I do, and will I have to move out of the country because of it?" She just giggles at you.

"I'm actually not sure what you did," she says pulling out the chair from your desk and sitting next to you.

"Then why are you smirking like you had sex with a millionaire?" you ask raising an eyebrow at her.

"Well how I understand it, you and Dave disappeared into the kitchen last night and never came out, now this morning I find an empty bottle of rum and you, sound asleep in your bed," she says still smirking wickedly at you. Flushing a brilliant shade of red you desperately try to remember what exactly what had happened. Coming up with nothing you fall back onto your bed with a groan.

"I can't remember a thing," you wail looking hopelessly up the ceiling. Jade's smirk vanishes and she looks at you in concern before she gets up from her seat and leaves your room. She comes back moments later with a small slip of paper in her hands.

"This was left on the counter," she says handing it to you.

_Had fun last night you should definitely call me ~Dave Strider_

Just looking at his arrogant writing made you want to crumple up the paper and throw it out the window. Thankfully your self control prevails and you grab your phone and him in as a contact under the name _annoying prick. _You then click the number and it rings a few times with no answer. Scowling you click the number again and once again no one picks up. Groaning you look over at Jade who is still waiting patiently.

"Asshole won't answer," you state and she just nods her head and leaves your room.

Hours later you're cleaning up the living room and reorganizing your movie shelves when your phone rings. Looking at your screen you read annoying prick and you roll your eyes.

"Oh so now you're answering your phone," you say sarcastically.

_'_?' _he says clearly dumfounded.

"No it's Jamie the fish boat captain," you say setting down a few of the romcoms that Karkat had made a mess of.

_'Sorry I just didn't think that you would actually call me,' _he says shifting back to his usual expressionless tone of voice.

"Well under normal circumstances I wouldn't but you see I seem to have a bit of a problem," you say walking around your living room in not concrete pattern.

_'Okay so what might this problem be?' _he asks.

"I can't remember anything from last night and I need to know if we did anything," you state confidently flopping onto your couch. He's silent for a moment and you start to worry.

_'You can rest easy, we didn't do anything like that,' _he says and you let out a breath of relief, _'But if we did you would probably be considered a legend, managing to seduce a Strider while drunk as hell, that would definitely be something,' _You roll your eyes at his theatrics and the two of you end up talking for a half an hour, then two hours, then you have 20 minutes to get ready for your shift and Dave is driving you to the club.

It's kind of funny how something can change so quickly, one day you're meeting some irony obsessed asshole at the bar and the next you're spending your breaks with said asshole. Over the last few days you and Dave had finally come to some sort of truce. When the two of you had the same shifts he drove you to work and in turn you didn't block him on your phone. You where a little hesitant about it when he first asked, but you decided that not having to walk beats listening to his annoying yammering, although you started to not mind his irritating talk and actually enjoy his phone calls. You found yourself laughing at something that three weeks ago you would have slapped him for. Then slowly but surely you found yourself crushing on the one and only Dave Strider. You had come to this conclusion after one of your long conversations when you had checked the clock and realized that the two of you had been talking for nearly four hours. Almost immediately you wailed, falling out of your desk chair with just about as much grace as a football player on crutches. Half on hour later Jade comes back and finds you lying in the middle of the floor with your hands covering your face.

"_, what's going on?" she asks hesitantly sitting next to you on the floor.

"Jade, I like him," you say uncovering your face and setting your hands on your stomach.

"What?" she asks a confused look crossing her face.

"Dave," you state watching her eyes nearly pop out of her head.

"You like Dave," she says slowly, processing the words.

"I don't even know how it happened it was just, there," you say making wild gestures with your arms. She just looks at you for a few moments before breaking into a fit of giggles.

"Well I lost that bet," she says clutching her sides.

"You made a bet!" you yelled sitting strait up and staring at her.

"I'm sorry we made it during movie night when the two of you disappeared into the kitchen," she says attempting to clam you down.

"You asshole," you shout reaching behind you to grab the pillow off your bed and whack her with it. She's still giggling as you relentlessly beat her with the pillow.

"Alright I understand that you're mad but let's focus on the more important thing here," she says trying to protect herself with her hands.

"And what the hell would that be!" you yell still holding the pillow.

"You like Dave, what are you going to do about it?" she says and your expression softens.

"I have no idea, I mean should I say something or should I just forget about the whole thing," you say releasing the pillow from your death grip and setting you hands in your lap, "I mean if I did say something and he didn't feel the same way then everything would just be awkward."

"Well if you want my professional opinion," Jade says holding her hand to her chest, "I think that you should say something, I mean as soon as I get a job you're quitting right, one way or the other."

"Yeah but John is still friends with him and I just, don't want him to say no," you say quieter looking down at your hands.

"I can't make him say yes but just pushing it off won't do anything _," she say setting a hand on your lap.

"You're right I have to say something," you sigh and look back up at her, "Thanks Jade I needed this."

_Do it now_, you think to yourself tangling your hands together nervously. You look over at the blonde sitting in the driver's seat and another wave of apprehension passes over you.

"Something wrong _?" he asks still looking at the road.

"No," you say turning your head to look at him, "Why do you ask?"

"Well you're a lot quieter then usual," he notes pulling onto your street.

"I've got a lot on my mind," you mutter turning to look out the window again.

"Care to share?" he says and you look at him in the corner of your eye and debate just telling him now, but you quickly shoot down the idea of just telling him strait out.

"Well I really like this guy and I'm not sure how I should tell him," you say gauging him for a reaction. You note his grip on the steering wheel tightening and his clenched jaw and felt your confidence grow, albeit a little but your resolve strengthens none the less.

"Is that so," he says through his clenched jaw.

"How do you think I should tell him?" You ask still looking at him.

"I don't really know _, I'm not exactly the relationship expert," he says still refusing to look at you. You know he's lying and your heart starts to beat a little bit faster.

"Jade thinks that I should just tell him, but I can't help but wonder if he'll reject me," you say feigning apprehension. He pulls up to your building and lets out a sigh releasing his clenched jaw and death grip on the steering wheel.

"She's right, that is the best way to do it, like ripping off a band aid, and if he says no then he's just a douche who doesn't see how awesome you are," he says running a hand through his hair.

"You think I'm awesome?" you say smirking at him. He just chuckles and turns his body to look at you.

"Yes I do," he says giving you a bona fide smile. You smile shooting him and matching smile before, without really thinking, you jump across the seat and kiss him square on the lips. He makes a small noise of surprise, but it's quickly gone and he pulls you closer so you're sitting in his lap. When the two of you finally pull apart he's smirking.

"Wasn't I the most annoying creature on earth about a week ago," he says still keeping his arms around your waist.

"You still are," you say itching to take off those pesky sunglasses of his, "I just find your habits less annoying and more…"

"Ironic," he adds still smirking.

"Okay you seriously need to tell me what the hell your definition of irony is."


End file.
